O Amor e a Dor andam Juntos
by Amanda e Luana
Summary: Esta Fic acontece na Era Atual e na Era Feudal è quando Kagome e Sango encontram 2 meninos que mexem com seus sentimentos.2 meninos muito misteriosos.Leia e Decubra o resto!kero Review!cap 5online
1. Escolha do Destino

**O amor e a dor andam Juntos!!!**

**1° Capitulo: Escolha do Destino.**

**Kagome estava distraída na aula de historia pensando em seus amigos da Era Feudal, sua amiga ao lado percebeu q ela estava em outro mundo,fora da Terra.**

**_Aym- Kagome presta atenção na aula pos vai ter um trabalho q vai valer 6,0 pontos!!_**

**Kagome se "desperta" e começa a prestar atenção na aula o Professor Yamamoto estava falando ate D sobre esse trabalho. Deveria fazer uma maquete,uma historia criada pela dupla e um mini-book com curiosidades da Era Feudal.**

**_Yamamoto- Agora escutam bem!!!Esse trabalho vai ser realizado pelos 1°,2° e 3°anos.Por isso é provável q façam duplas com pessoas de outras salas._**

**O Professor Yamamoto olhou toda a sala,percebendo a mudança que houve no interesse dos alunos,a maioria prestava atenção na aula, outros voavam para fora dela.**

**_Yamamoto- Agora escutem o nome de suas duplas._**

**Todos voltam para assistir a aula, na verdade estavam quase sendo obrigados.Os meninos queriam muito pegar as gatinhas e estas seus namorados,amigos ou amigas.**

**Houjou estava torcendo para pegar a Higurashi e esta alguns de seus amigos.Mas o destino não escreveu isso na vida deles.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Desculpa gente, esse capitulo ficou um pouco pequeno mas....eu vou tentar melhorar XD**

**E awe gente?? Ficou bom??? Eu devo agradecer a LUANA por me ajudar a fazer a fic(na verdade ela fez quase tudop).**

**EU QUERO REVIWS!!!!!!!! Seja para elogiar, criticar ou ameaças para me matar XD!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. O Telefonema

**O Amor e a Dor andam Juntos**

**2° Capitulo: O Telefonema**

**O professor olha a sala, estava um tumulto, várias pessoas fuxicando e falando quem queria tirar.**

**Sakura (Menina que usa uma tiara amarela no cabelo) iria fazer o trabalho com Tsunami(Menina do cabelo curto);Houjou ficou com Ayumi(Menina dos cabelos ondulados).Kagome ficou curiosa para saber com quem iria ficar.Ficava atenta para escutar o seu nome.**

_**Yamamoto- Kagome Higurashi vai ficar com Erick Sato do 3° ano "A".**_

**As meninas começaram a cochichar muito alto.**

_**Sakura- Parabéns, Kagome. Esse garoto é muito inteligente, só tira nota boa.**_

**Kagome não entendeu porque as outras garotas estavam gritando.**

"_Será que ele é bonito,feio,magro ou gordo??E que nome mais estranho!"_

**Pensava Kagome enquanto o professor dizia o resto da turma as suas duplas.**

**O sino tocou, todos os alunos saíram da sala para o recreio.Kagome levanta e vai em direção ao professor.**

_**Kagome- Com licença professor**_

**O professor Yamamoto levanta a cabeça.**

_**Yamamoto- Fale, Higurashi.**_

**Kagome ficou calada, não sabia como falar isso para o professor .Passou alguns segundos**

_**Kagome- Professor,eu não conheço esse garoto, o Erick poso fazer esse trabalho com ele???**_

**O professor se surpreendeu de como ela foi direta.Kagome percebeu,ficou vermelha e se vira para ir embora.**

_**Yamamoto- Higurashi, você mora no Templo Higurashi, não é???**_

_**Kagome- Sim**_

**Kagome ficou com cara de quem não estava entendendo.**

_**Yamamoto- Bem se você quiser ele pode aparecer lá.**_

**O professor pensou um pouco e percebeu que não daria certo,pós ela poderia ter um compromisso e ele aparecer por lá neste momenmto.**

_**Yamamoto- Ou melhor,posso pegar eu telefone na secretaria e dar para ele.Que tal???**_

_**Kagome- è melhor,professor.**_

**Kagome se vira e sai para o recreio.**

_**Dois dias depois**_

**Na casa de Kagome**

**Kagome estava na sala,assistindo o seu programa favorito com Souta, quando o telefone toca.Kagome levanta para atender,só que Souta é mais rápido e atende o telefone .**

_**Souta- Alô, essa é a casa dos Higurashi.Deseja falar com quem??**_

_**Pessoa- Alô,garoto.Quero falar com a senhorita Kagome Higurashi.**_

**Do outro lado da linha havia saído uma voz masculina,mas bem simpática.Souta ficou surpreso,ele achava que era uma das amigas de sua irmã.**

_**Souta- Mana, um moço está no telefone e quer falar com voce!!**_

**Kagome estranha.**"Quem será esse homem que quer falar comigo??Não pode ser um dos meus amigos,pós o Souta saberia o nome." **ela se pergunta,pegando o telefone.**

_**Kagome-Alô. Quem está falando é Kagome Higurashi.E quem é????**_

_**Homem- Boa Noite,sou Erick Sato.Bem,liguei para falar sobre o dia para fazer o trabalho.**_

**Kagome escuta pela primeira vez essa voz, era grossa,bem masculina e educada também.**

_**Kagome- Quando você pode,Sato???**_

_**Erick- Eu posso nete sábado e você??**_

**Kagome pensa um pouco. **" Droga logo no dia que eu estava pensando em ir para a Era Feudal!!Já que hoje eu não fui!".**Ela fica chateada, mas nada poderia fazer.Que Inuyasha se vire.**

_**Kagome- Eu também.Que tal ás 10:00Horas??**_

_**Erick- Por mim esta ótimo.Então ate sábado,na sua casa.**_

**Ambos desligam o telefone.ainda faltava 8 dias para aquele encontro organizado pelo destino.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oi gente!!!!Gostaram?????? epero q simXD**

**Eu kero Reviwes!!!!!!!!**

**e tb kero agradecer a Anna e Mari(desculpa awe eu eskeci o apelido de vcsXD)**

**O capitulo 3, se naum estiver na mesma fic, está como se fosse outra historia chamada "A Sombra e a Luz"ta certo?????**

**b-jao e chauuuu!!!!ker dizer ate logo o.Ô**


	3. A Sombra e a Luz

**O Amor e a Dor andam Juntos**

**3° capitulo: A Sombra e a Luz**

" **De madrugada, mais ou menos a meia noite,um cara estranho tenta entrar em um belo castelo.Sua entrada não é permitida, mas mesmo assim ele entra matando os guardas,arrancando as suas cabeças.Atravessa o espaço do Pátio e entra no castelo,abre a porta e ver uma mulher e seu marido dormindo**(pensaram outra coisa né??XD)**.Ele fecha a porta com brutalidade,os dois acordam e o homem pega-os pelo cabelos para matá-los.**

_**Homem- Diga o seu ultimo pedido!!**_

**A mulher começa a chorar e o homem sabe que se ele pedir a vida seu assassino não o dará.**

_**Homem 2- Me diga o seu nome!**_

'Que cara mais idiota,podendo pedir outra coisa,pergunta logo o meu nome?!'

**Pensa o assassino ,mas no seu rosto se formou um sorriso.**

**_Homem- Meu nome é Neiji_**

**Quando pronunciou seu nome, Neiji torce o pescoço do homem e a cabeça deste virou toltamente para trás, a mulher deu um grito e também teve o seu pescoço torcido.Neiji jogou os corpos no chão abriu a porta e viu que todo do castelo tinham ido acordados pelo grito da mulher, na qual havia matado.**

**_Neiji- Que pena!!Agora vou ter que matá-los rapidamente,não terei nenhum divertimento!!_**

**Falou baixinho para se mesmo.Tirou da enorme capa um bastão preto enorme,na ponta havia duas pontas afiadas,parecia uma lança, e,no meio dela,havia uma bola vermelha.**

**A colocou na sua frente e saiu,apareceu do outro lado do castelo em um segundo e as pessoas que estavam em pé caíram e suas cabeças rolaram"**

**Ele tinha parado na frente da porta, uma mulher abriu esta porta e deu de cara com Neiji,e ela viu no bastão sangue!!**

**Ficou paralisada de medo,Neiji posicionou o bastão e a cortou ao meio.Passou do corpo do chão que estava na porta e entrou no quarto,era lindo.Cheio de coisas de ouro,concerteza era da princesa do castelo.Andou mais e viu uma mulher na cama muito bonita,queria amá-la, pulou em cima dela arrancou suas roupas e começou a beijá-la,mas foi parado por uma mordida no pescoço.Ele a olhou e percebeu que ela era.."**

**Neiji acordou assustado,toda noite sonhava com o que tinha acontecido a ele à uma semana.Se irritou,levantou da beira do lago que estava dormindo e saiu.**

"**Vou atacar,matar os homens e pegar as mulheres."Pensou Neiji enquanto corria.**

**Na casa da Kaede...**

**Kagome havia acabado de chegar da sua Era.Empurrou a cortina da cabana,botou 2 enormes sacolas num canto, tirou a bolsa das costas e a colocou perto das sacolas.**

**Todos voltam o olhar para ela,Shippo saiu correndo em sua direção para lhe dar um abraço,Miroku lhe da um sorriso e Sango vem em sua direção,como shippo, com um belo sorriso.**

_**Sango- Ola,Kagome!!**_

_**Kagome- ola,Sango!!Bom dia a todos!**_

**Inuyasha abre os olhos e faz uma cara de raiva**(que fofixXD)

_**Inuyasha- KAGOME!!!!!!!**_

**Kagome se assusta,ele havia gritado com ela, sabia que o Hanyou iria brigar com a menina.**

_**Inuyasha- Porque você não veio ontem?!**_

_**Kagome- Eu tinha que estudar para o teste de sexta.**_

_**Inuyasha- Mas,hoje você não tem aula!!**_

**_Kagome- Mais as pessoas não estudam só em dias de aula!!_**

_**Inuyasha- Você esta mentindo!!!!**_

**Kagome percebe a expressão que tem no rosto do Inuyasha.Fica chateada.**

'**Porque ele esta desconfiada de mim?!Não tem motivos!!'**

**Pensa Kagome com cara de raiva.**

_**Inuyasha- Concerteza você saiu com algum garoto!!**_

**Sango percebe que eles vão começar a brigar e sabe como ira acabar.**

_**Sango- Calma Inuyasha!!!**_

**Inuyasha_- Não se meta Sango!!_ **

**Sango fica com raiva,queria que Kagome batesse nele,Inuyasha estava merecendo.**

_**Kagome- Inuyasha!!!**_

**_Inuyasha_- O que eu fiz??**

_**Kagome- No próximo Sábado,também não venho!!**_

_**Inuyasha- Porque???**_

**_Kagome- Não é da sua conta!!Ah e...._**

_**Inuyasha-E o que!**_

_**Kagome- SENTA!!!!**_

**Kagome saiu da cabana e deixa Inuyasha no chão.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E awe gente???? Gostaram????Por favor mandem reviwes!!!Eu tow implorando ;; plis!!!!!**

**Epero que gostem do capitulo 4!!!Ah e agora naum vai ser mais eu q vou fazer a fic, e sim a minha amiga q ta me ajudando, a Luana!!!!!!!!!**

**Epero q gostem**

**Ate logo!!!! Ja Ne!!!!!!!!(ate logo em japone :-)**


	4. Kikyou é Salva

**O Amor e a Dor andam juntos**

**Miko sarcedotiza .**

**Shikon no Tama Jóia de Quatro almas.**

**4°Capitulo: Kikyou é salva**

**Kikyou estava preocupada com um yokai descontrolado,que estava atacando vilarejo.Ela tinha perdido boa parte de seus poderes por causa de um acidente que tinha acontecido a uma semana atrás.** "Como poso derrotá-lo?" **Pensava a Miko que andava atrás desse yokai.**

**Kikyou chegou em uma floresta, cheia de árvores muito altas, onde os raios solares não passavam pela copa.A Miko parou,seus caçadores de almas também pararam.Um vento forte passou pelo local.**

_**Kikyou- Ele está chegando...**_

**Derrepente os galhos das árvores foram cortados,a luz entrou e iluminou o local onde a Miko estava.A Miko se virou e deu de cara com um Yokai horrível.**

**O Yokai,que era do tipo terra, tinha mais ou menos 15 metros de altura,era todo preto com 3 olhos,1 boca bem pequenininha e 6 narizes(imagina só a figura XD).**

**Kikyou pegou uma flecha e atirou no Yokai-terra, mas só o braço dele foi destruído.Ela percebeu que o seus poderes não seriam suficientes para derrotá-lo.O Yokai-Terra ficou enfurecido e veio em direção da Miko, ela pensou em como se proteger, pois estava sem condições de atacá-lo.Então a Miko fez uma barreira, mas a barreira dela só durou alguns segundos.O Yokai-Terra ultrapassou a barreira e, na tentativa de matá-la, segurou-a pelo pescoço e a levantou.A barreira sumiu e kikyou começou a perder as suas almas na medida em que o Yokai-Terra apertava.**

**Quando apareceu um homem com roupas estranhas, mas com um grande poder.Desembainhou uma espada e com um só golpe, destruiu o Yokai-Terra em pedaços.**

**Kikyou estava caindo, o misterioso a pegou gentilmente, antes que ela chegasse ao chão.A Miko abre os olhos e o vê.**

**_Homem-Você esta bem?_**

**_Kikyou- Eu estou no chão, por favor?_**

**Ele a coloca no chão, educadamente.**

**Kikyou da dois passos,mas desequilibra e quase cai no chão, pois antes que a Miko chegasse ao cão,o seu salvador a segura.Ele percebe que ela esta muito fraca.**

_**Homem- Senhorita Miko, você esta muito fraca.Por favor, descanse no templo onde eu moro.**_

_**Kikyou- Muito obrigada.**_

**Ele pega um dos braços da Kikyou e o coloca no seu pescoço, para ajudá-la a andar,pos nem isso ela estava conseguindo.Os dois saem andando floresta adentro.**

**_Homem - Qual é o seu nom??Você é uma Miko, não??,_**

**_Kikyou- O meu nome é Kikyou, e sim eu sou uma Miko._**

**Ele estranha, pois sabe que já escutou esse nome em algum lugar.Depois de alguns minutos, tentando descobrir de onde ouvira esse nome.** "Kikyou, Kikyou....Miko muito poderosa que cuidava da Shikon no Tama,que morreu,pois amava um meio-yokai chamado....chamado....ah!!Chamado Inuyasha."** Ele estranha. **'Esta Miko deveria estar morta!!!!!'

**Depois de um tempo se lembra que não tinha se apresentado.**

_**Homem- Sou Erick Sato.**_

**Kikyou olha para ele, pela primeira vez, e percebe que ele é um garoto,muito bonito.Só que a observação é interrompida, pois eles chegam a Vila onde Erick morava.A Vila era um lugar muito bonito, no centro da Vila havia um enorme castelo que era ligado ao Templo.**

_**Kikyou- Espera ,eu conheço esse lugar...**_

_**Erick- Falou algo,Senhorita Miko???**_

**Kikyou nega com a cabeça, Erick continua a olhá-la e vê como aquela Miko era bela, mas Kikyou percebe que esta a observando, e acaba ficando um pouco vermelha (imaginem a Kikyou vermelhinha de vergonha XD).**

**Continuaram a andar, passaram do vilarejo e logo estavam na frente do templo.**

**Passaram do Portão, este tinha uma frase estranha esculpido.Estava escrito: "Kakera no Yokai".A Miko não entendeu o significado dessa frase.**

**Quando entraram, viram um enorme templo, cheio de estatuas de Buda e, nomeio do templo, viram um homem de cabelos compridos,vestindo uma longa capa, e segurando uma espada,que tinha um desenho de uma jóia.**

_**Erick- Senhorita Miko, sega-me.Por favor.**_

**Kikyou o segue, ambos vão em direção ao um outro homem que estava no escuro.**

**_Erick- Sasuke , quero lhe apresentar a Miko que ira passar um tempo nesse templo._**

**Sasuke a olha, acha ela muito bonita e ela tinha um olhar, que dizia ser uma boa mulher de bom coração.Esta não o viu direito, porque estava muito escuro onde ele estava, só sabia que ele tinha olhos castanho-escuro.**

**Sasuke levanta e começa a andar abre uma porta e continua andando no escuro , Erick sai atrás, Kikyou fica parada na frente da porta.**

**_Erick- No siga,por favor_.**

**A Miko entra no corredor,estava um pouco escuro,havia vela, mas era muito afastadas uma da outra.Os dois pararam em uma porta,kikyou fez o mesmo.Sasuke abre a porta, atrás da porta tinha um quarto enorme.**

_**Erick- Senhorita Miko Kikyou,descanse aqui ate recuperar as suas forças.**_

**_Kikyou- Muito obrigada,Senhor Erick._**

**Kikyou entra no quarto e fecha a porta.Erick vira para Sasuke,este, como sempre, esta calado.**

_**Erick- Amigo, cuide dela e veja se precisa de algo.Preciso sair,mas volto amanha de noite.**_

**Erick acena com a mão e se vira.Depois sai correndo pelo corredor.**

**E awe galerinha???!!!!! Gostaram desse capitulo???**

**Desculpa a demora!!!!!!!!Ei ninguém mais ta mandando reviwes ( **

**Ei gente assim num da!!!!!**

**Vamo la gente!!!Mandem REVIWES!!!!!!Por favor.**

**Se continuar assim eu vou ter q parar de fazer a fic!!!!!!!!Vai gente MANDEM REVIWES POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!Eu imploro o.Ô**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Holly-182:olaaaaaaaa!!!!brigadinha pela review!!!!**

**por isso q eu colokei no resumo, q eles era um dos garotos estranhos XD!!!!Esspero q vc goste desse capitulo!!!e dos próximos tb!!!!**

**B-jinhus!!!!**

**So tem essa review Ç.Ç**

**Ate logo... ou Já NE!!!!!!**


	5. Antes do encontro

**O0,, Amor e a Dor andam Juntos**

**5° Capitulo: Antes do encontro**

**Kagome esta em casa esperando um garoto que nunca viu.Estava apreensiva. **"Quem será ele?Será que é legal?Do jeito que foi educado no telefone, eu acho que sim.....Ele deve ser legal..."** Pensou Kagome.Ela estava muito curiosa para saber como ele era(claro!!!Ela é a Kagome XD)**

**Deu 10:00 Horas da manhã e ele ainda não tinha aparecido, a respiração dessa menina estava ofegante.Não é que ela estava ansiosa para conhece-lo, mas sim, porque talvez não desse tempo para terminar a atividade, que era muito complicada.**

**Do outro lado da cidade...(sempre quis dizer isso XD)**

**Erick estava aperriado porque iria chegar atrasado na casa da tal Kagome.**

**Ele não agüentava mais, sua mãe sua mãe estava demorando muito para se arrumar. **

_**Erick- Mãe, da pra andar logo??!!**_

_**Senhora Sato- Calma, meu querido.Sabe que irei sair com o seu pai.Tenho que estar bonita pra ele!!**_

_**Erick- Deixa de coisa mãe!!Nao é a 1ª vez que vocês marcam um encontro!!(nossa,olha como ele fala coma mãe)**_

**_Senhora Sato- Querido. Vou demorar um puco, so mais 30 minutos(so? o.O) Não quer ir logo?_**

**A Senhora Sato nem recebeu a resposta, pois na hora que ela terminou de falar, Erick desceu rapidamente as escadas pensando:** "Ate parece que ela vai se casar...aff "** passou pela enorme sala-de-estar e chegou a porta central da casa.Parado na frente da porta havia um carro parado.**

_**Erick- Shinzui, me leve ate o templo Higurashi, por favor.**_

_**Shinzui- sim, Senhor Sato.**_

**Erick entrou no carro e Shinzui, o motorista,(da pra perceber ne??) vai para o volante e liga o carro.**

**No Templo Higurashi...**

**Kagome esta chateada.**

_**Kagome- Quem ele pensa que é?!Acha que eu estarei a sua disposição,para vim na hora que quiser?!Não mesmo!Sabe de uma coisa.eu vou embora.**_

**Decidida a não esperar mais,Kagome pega a sua bolsa amarela(é, é aquela bolsa ridícula dela XD),que estava em cima do quarda-roupa.Desce a escada da sua casa e sai correndo pelo extenso corredor e abre a porta da cozinha.Vai na despensa e pega batatas fritas,refrigerante,doces e vários potes de macarrão instataneo.(eu ainda não sei como tudo isso cabe naquela bolsinha dela o.Ô)**

**Logo após vai em direção a geladeira e pega pratos de comida que sua mãe havia preparado.**

**Ela sai da cozinha e fecha a porta.Quando voltava para o quarto para trocar de roupa, Souta aparece saindo da sala de TV.**

_**Souta- Mana, para onde você vai???**_

_**Kagome- Vou para a era feudal ,Souta.**_

_**Souta- Mas você não ia fazer um trabalho com o seu amigo do Colégio??!!**_

**_Kagome- Eu IA fazer, o que já são 11hora e ainda não apa..._**

**Kagome não chegou a terminar a frase.Bateram na porta, a garota ficou apreensiva. **'_Quem será??'_**Pensou ela enquanto Souta passava pela irmã.**

**Kagome abre a porta da sala de Tv e entra la(eu acho isso um pouco obivio, não é??), com medo de saber quem era. **_'E se for o Inuyasha?Se ele me ver ainda assim vai brigar comigo'_

**Souta abre a porta, um homem etava la, parado na porta(não imagina...ele tava andando �), bem arrumado.**

_**Souta- Ola, quer falar com quem?**_

**_Homem(_vocês já sabem quem é �)_- Ola, garoto.Queria falar com a senhorita Kagome Higurashi._**

_**Souta, Mana, tem um cara querendo falar com você.**_

**_Kagome(_gritando la da sala_)- Diga que já vou_(já pelo grito dela o cara já deve ter ouvido não?? XD ).**

**Kagome estava nervossa, como sse apresentaria para ele??. **_'Mas será que é esse tal de Erick mesmo?'_**Penou ela.**

**Pegou a bolsa que estava segurando e a colocou dentro de uma gaveta do armário(NOSSSAAAAA, ela é mágica!!! Como é q ela colocou aquela bolsa-amarela-gigante dentro de uma gaveta o.Ô XD ).Foi na direção da Televisão desligada.Se viu refletida na tela e se olhou, ajeitou a blusa que estava amassada e a saia que estava um pouco em cima do que deveria...**

**_Souta- Mana você esta se sentindo bem??(_o Souta deixou o cara la na porta e foi falar com ela na sala �)**

_**Kagome- sim Souta.Pessa para ele entrar(disse ela com vontade de dar um cascudo em Souta pela pergunta.)**_

_**Souta(na porta)- Senhor, pode entrar.**_

**Erick entra na casa. Acha simples, um pouco grande e bem arrumada(gente ele mora num mansão ta??).Seguiu o garoto e ete abriu a porta da sala da tv.Erick viu a menina no meio da sala, so podia ser ela a sua dupla daquele trabalho trabalhoso( o.Ô o que que é isso??).**_' Perai, eu conheço essa menina'_**Pensa erick, enquanto olha para Kagome.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ALELUIA!!ALELUIA!!ALELUIA!!ALELUIA!!!!!!!**

**Gente desculpa pela demora .... é que o Microsoft Word deu um problema e meu pai não soube instalar de novo ( (**

**Peço mil desculpas.....**

**Mas agora vamos reponder as reviwes!**

**KK-chan: os capítulos são pekeninos pq eu não kero apressar as coisas...**

**Zoia com u zoio zoiadu o.Ô, você vai tirar todas as duvidas lendu o outro capítulos. Não precisa se desculpar pelas perguntas! **

**Muito obrigada por ler a minha (e da minha prima Luana) fic tosca,não sei como você tem paciência para ler essa fic U.U**

**Chauzinhuu**

**Inu-maniaca- Q bom q vc ta gostandu da minha fic!!!!!brigadinhaaa**

**Holly-182- quem bom q vc gostou do capitulo 4, esperu q gote desse tb....**

**b-jao !!!**

**sango-star- q bom q vc tb gosta da minha fic!!!max a sua é mil vezes melhor!!!!!é o Miroku e a Sango são o casal mai fofu do desenho!!!a kualker coisa eu te mandu uma idéia pra fazer uma fic de MirokuSango!!num precisa se desculpar sobre essa review ser grande!!**

**b-jao!!!!**

**Prontu, foi essas reviews!! Arigatou por mandarem ela!!!**

**Ate o proximu capituluuuu!!!!**


	6. Um encontro muito especial

**O amor a a dor andam juntos**

**6° Capitulo: Um encontro muito especial**

**Kagome o olha , ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos ruivos longo, tinha os olho verdes claros e bem expressivos.Tinha um rosto serio e ao mesmo tempo,infantil(oxi, e isso pode? O.Ô).Era alto com mais ou menos 1,85m.**

**Tinha alguns músculo, parecia um samurai(o.Ô gente ele é um gato!)**

**Usava um terno branco,com uma blusa vermelha e uma calça social branca.parecia ser um cara muito inteligente,calado,engraçado,respeitador e educado.**

**Erick a olha bem e percebe que ela era um pouco diferente.Tinha uma altura boa,cabelo ondulados ate um pouco abaixo da cintura e bem belos olhos castanho claro, tinha um belo sorriso e um corpo bem feito.Usava uma blusa com mangas compridas,amarela com uma bonequinha e uma mini-saia preta.Parecia ser uma menina legal,inteligente,educada e determinada.**

**Ela também parecia com alguém que Erick já tinha visto.**

**_Kagome- Oi,sou Kagome Higurashi, muito prazer! _**

_**Erick- Ola,senhorita Kagome.Eu ou Erick Sato.**_

_**Kagome- Bem, Sato.Vamos fazer o trabalho la no meu quarto?**_

**Kagome olhou para ele e viu a expressão de seu rosto,concerteza estava pensando que ela queria fazer algo impróprio com ele.**

_**Kagome- La é mais sosegado!**_

_**Erick- Esta bem.**_

"O mal entendido foi reolvido!"** Pensou Kagome enquanto ela saia da sala e era seguida por Erick.Subiram a escada(**uuuuuu a escada da casa de nazaré tedesco...o.Ô estou assistindo muita novela)**,passssavam pó um pequeno espaço ate a porta do quarto da jovem colegial.**

**Ela abre a porta e Erickolha o quarto,era pequeno mas bem acochegante.**

_**Kagome- Pode entrar.**_

**Erick entra no quarto, e senta em uma cadeira e Kagome entra na cama.Ele coloca a bolsa, com o eu material no chão.Kagome se levanta e pega algumas coisas,que estava em cima do guarda-roupa,para o trabalho.A garota se senta na cama e os dói ficam so se olhando durante um minuto.**

**_Kagome- Vamos começar?- _finalmente ela diz, quebrando o silencio no quarto.**

_**Erick- Vamos.**_

**Erick abre a bolsa que trouxe e de la tira um bloquinho.O abre e vai para perto de Kagome.**

**_Erick- Fiz algumas anotações para fazer o trabalho mais rápido.-_diz Erick enquanto lhe entrega o bloquinho já aberto no começo da anotações.**

**_Kagome- Ótimo!Posso Fazer-lhe uma pergunta?-_diz kagome enquanto lê o bloquinho.**

"O que será que ela vai perguntar?O que esta escrito no bloquinho!Me esforcei tanto para fazer uma letra bonita"**Pensa Erick,fazendo uma cara triste.Mas Kagome nem percebe.**

_**Kagome- O que fazer primeiro?O mine-book, a maquete ou a historia?**_

**Erick da um longo suspiro de alivio e Kagome acha ele meio doidinho.**

_**Erick- Podemos fazer os mais difíceis depois os mais fáceis...**_

_**Kagome- Certo! Então será: a maquete,depois a historia e por ultimo o mine-book.**_

_**Erick- Entao vamos começar!Pensei em fazer a maquete de acordo com a historia...**_

_**Kagome- Legal! A parte mais marcante.**_

_**Erick- Exatamente!**_

_**Kagome- Então teremos que começar pela historia...**_

_**Erick- Tudo bem, vamos começar!**_

**Kagome vai na gaveta da escrivaninha e pega vários papeis em branco.**

_**Kagome- Cada um faz uma historia ou nos discutimos uma?**_

_**Erick- Eu acho melhor fazermos a historia juntos...**_

_**Kagome- Ta, que tal se fizermos sobre uma Miko...**_

_**Erick- Muito poderosa, que tem muitos inimigos...**_

**Continuaram a discutir como seria a historia.Ha meio-dia a historia já estava pronta e so faltava passar para o papel.**

_**Senhora Higurashi- Kagome,chame o eu amigo para almoçar!**_

_**Kagome- Certo mãe.Erick, eita desculpa!Sato vamos almoçar?**_

**Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Saíram do quarto da Kagome e foram para a cozinha.Chegando la, o seu irmão e o avo da jovem estavam la...**

**Tinha muita comida na mesa,sushi,arroz e outras coisas.Erick e Kagome se sentaram, e começaram a comer.Depois de 30 minutos eles e levantam e voltam para o quarto.**

_**Kagome- Eu vou passar a historia para o papel.**_

_**Erick- Irei começar a maquete.Que tal se fizessemos na hora que ele morre e a miko vê!**_

_**Kagome- Ótimo!**_

**Passaram a tarde trabalhando,quando deu 18:00horas,Erick se levantou e arrumou a suas coisas.**

_**Erick- Senhorita, tenho que ir...**_

_**Kagome- Te levo ate a porta...**_

**Kagome, como disse, levou ele ate a porta da frente da casa, sem falar com ele.**

_**Kagome- esta cedo.**_

_**Erick- Preciso ir.Eu digito a historia e também...**_

_**Kagome- E eu o mini-book!**_

_**Erick- Ah...Ta!Tchau,senhorita Higurashi!**_

_**Kagome- Tchau!**_

**Ele se vira e some na escada.Kagome fecha a porta,e entra na sala de TV.Deita no chão e começa a ler uma revista.souta e o seu avo estavam jogando cartas e sua mãe,assistindo TV.**

'O Sato é muito super chato,muito calado...Me enganei,achando que ele era legal!'**Pensou Kagome, enquanto lia sobre um desfile que aconteceu em Tókio.**

**_Kagome- Nossaaa!Que modelo linda a brasileira Gisele Beechen(_não sei como se escreve mesmo não!XD).**

**NO CENTRO DA CIDADE...**

**Erick estava no meio de um transito terrível.O motorista tinha o pego na esquina mais perto do Templo Higurashi.**'A senhorita Kagome é uma chata!Pensei que tivesse um lado engraçado nela!'**Pensava Erick que a mulher que estava em um carro do lado dele, pisca e solta um beijo para ele!**

_**Erick- Nossa!Que baranga essa mulher é!eu hein!Prefiro uma velha, do que a ela!AFF!**_

**DECULPAAAAAAAA!Eu sei que demorei muito, ate de mais,e sei que so pedindo desculpas resolve...bem como eu já comentei antes, quem ta fazendo a fic do cap no sei qual(sem comentários XD) é a minha primita LUANA!eu so to fazendo uma pequena participação!entao...os elogios e criticass vão pra ela!toda vez que você comentam eu mando o comentário pra ela!**

**Gente eu não vou mais responder as reviews,mas eu agradeço MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUITOOOO por vocês terem comentado, isso ajuda BASTANTE minha primita a fazer mais e mais capitulos!Ela já ta no cap 20!é que ela mora em Campina Grande, e eu em Recife...entao ela me manda por emails!Mas eu so tenho ate o cap 9, que já esta digitado!)**

**Eu so vou digitar o 7, e prontu!mas...so vou colocar o cap 8 depois de ter no MINIMO, 4 reviews!**

**Um b-jao! Ate o próximo cap!**


	7. A tristeza de uma menina

**O amor e a dor andam juntos**

**7° Capitulo: A tristeza de uma menina**

**Inuyasha esta super chateado e nervoso, esperando Kagome no poço come-ossos. "**Ela esta demorando demais!Droga..."**Pensa o hanyou,roendo as unhas(imaginem o inuyasha roendo as unhas hahahahha)**

**Derrepente aparece uma mão saindo do poço, Inuyasha puxa a mão e vê Kagome sorrindo para ele.Seu olhar é de fúria, e a garota se sente incomodada.**

_**Inuyasha- kagome!**_

_**Kagome- Calma Inu..."**_

_**Inuyasha- O que você acha que esta fazendo?E espera...INU?**_

_**Kagome- Nada...e é melhor chamar você pelo apelido não acha?**_

_**Inuyasha- Nunca mais me chame assim!**_

_**Kagome- Ta ta.. .estressadinho - Kagome fala baixinho para Inuyasha não escutar.**_

**Inuyasha olha-a com um olhar de raiva,alias muita raiva. Kagome sente ate um pouco de medo dele quando ele a olha daquele jeito.**

_**Inuyasha- O que você estava fazendo na sua casa?Por sua culpa eu não pude ir procurar o Naraku!**_

**_Kagome- Inuyasha,eu tinha um trabalho e não podia adiar!Seu BAKA!_**

_**Inuyasha- Kagome sua Humana IDIOTA!**_

**Inuyasha sai atrás de Kagome, esta fica parada no lugar onde estava.**

**_Kagome- Que eu saiba Inuyasha,o Naraku não apareceu e nem atacou nenhum vilarejo(_so não me perguntem como é que ela sabe disso ¬¬)**

_**Inuyasha- Mas não podemos perder tempo,sua idiota!**_

_**Kagome- Sabe de uma coisa Inuyasha...?**_

_**Inuyasha- O que?**_

_**Kaogme- SENTA!SENTA!SENTA!**_

**BLOFT(onomatopéia TOSCA do Inuyasha indo parar com a cara enfiada na terra XDDD)**

**Inuyasha fica no chão(na verdade ele ta estatelado no chão XD ai ta eu vo tentar parar de falar aqui ¬¬") e Kagome vai embora, em direção ao vilarejo.**

**Kagome levanta a cortina(que é horrível,e na verdade é uma porta!aah desculpa gente!nao resisti -) e la estava a Kaede cozinhando.A menina entra e deixa a bolsa(GIGANTE) e a sacola em um canto da "casa" e sai em direção da velha e sabia miko.**

_**Kagome- Vovó Kaede, não preciza cozinhar!Eu trouxe comida.**_

_**Kaede- Ainda bem!Eu adoro a comida da sua mãe!**_

**Kagome abre a "pequenina" bolsa amarela e tira vários doces e depois as sacolas estavam recheadas de comida!E na "porta" da "casa" aparece a exterminadora Sango,o monge Miroku e o pequenino Shippo.**

_**Miroku- Hum...que delicia!**_

_**Shippo- Trouxe algo para mim kagome?**_

_**Kirara-MIAW!MIAAW!- "falava" a Yokai movimentando a cabeça para o lado**_

**Inuyasha aparece, enquanto todos já tinham almoçado, então fica desesperado**

_**Inuyasha- VOCES COMERAM TUDO!**_

**Kagome aponta com a cabeça um canto onde tinha um prato de comida e 4 pacotes de batata frita(eita o.o" ele come tudu isso?aushuasu).Inuyasha da um grande sorriso e "ataca" a refeição.**

_**Depois de um tempo,já de noite...**_

**Todos estão dormindo. Inuyasha sente o cheiro da Kikyou,então levanta e levanta a cortina.Do lado de fora vê os Caçadores de Almas da "jovem" Miko.Saiu correndo, pois estava sentindo cheiro de sangue da Kikyou.Entra na floresta e desaparece.** "Eu vou salva-la kikyou"

_**No outro dia,de manha...**_

**Sango,Miroku e Kaede já estavam acordados. Kagome acorda e não vê o Inuyasha.**

_**Kagome- Bom dia!Cade o Inuyasha?**_

_**Sango- Não sabemos...quando acordamos ele já não estava mais aqui.**_

_**Kagome- Kirara,você esta sentindo o cheiro do Inuyasha?**_

_**Kirara- confirma com a cabeça**_

_**Kagome- Pode me levar ate ele, por favor?**_

**Kirara se transforma e Kagome monta em cima dela.**

_**Sango- Aonde pensa que vai,Kagome?**_

_**Shippo- Espera a gente!**_

_**Sango- Não vamos deixar você ir sozinha!**_

_**Kagome- Obrigada!**_

**Sango, Miroku e Shippo sobe na Kirara e esta levanta vôo(aah tadinha da kirara T.T como consegue levar essa tuia de gente gorda?hahaah).O cheiro do Inuyasha acabava em um templo que era ligado a um belo e enorme castelo..Kirara volta a sua forma normal, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e o Shippo andam mais um pouco e param na frente da porta do Templo.**

_**Shippo- Eu bato!**_

**Shippo bate na porta.Depois de uns minutos uma mulher vai atender.**

**_Mulher- Podem entrar (_aah tadinha!ela não tem nome!xDD )**

**Todos entram.Dentro era um belo templo,onde tinha varias pessoas**

**Orando e uns 6 monges.Kagome não vê o Inuyasha, já estava preocupada com ele.Derrepente abrem a porta e Kagome vê seu amado hanyou abraçado com a Miko**

_**Kagome- Inu...Inuyasha...**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Oi gente,ai me desculpem pela demora!eh q eu to cheia de provas,trabalhos testes tarefas e...AHHHH >. disculpem!sei q issu so num adianta por issu o proximu cap vai sair da a uns 10 dias...eu PROMETO!pq o cap ja ta digitado!D_**

**_beeim...eh so isso...bjuz e MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS!beim naum posso responder pq 1- a fic naum eh minha!2- eh a minha prima q criou a fic.masi ela num sabe mexer nissu aki e so eu q digito os cap!e ela naum respondeu ninhuma review XDD_**

**_beeeiim so issu mermo...nhaaa pliiixx mandem REVIIEEWWSS!_**

**_c eu conseguir pelo menos 5 ou 7 reviwes o cap 8 vai sair daki a uma semana ;)_**

**_bjuuzz_**

**_R_**

**_E_**

**_V_**

**_I_**

**_E_**

**_W_**

**_S_**

**_pliiixxx XDD_**

**_xauzzii!_**


End file.
